1. Related Applications
PCT Patent Application No.PCT/US2004/028926, filed on Sep. 2, 2004, entitled SIGNAL PROCESSING SYSTEM FOR SATELLITE POSITIONING SIGNALS, by Paul Underbrink, Henry Falk, Steven Gronemeyer, Chittharanjan Dasannacharya, Charles Norman, Robert Tso, Nicolas Vantolon, Voya Protic, which is incorporated by reference herein that claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/459,961, entitled A GPS System, filed on Sep. 2, 2003 which is incorporated by reference herein, and also claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/546,816, filed on Feb. 23, 2004, entitled “CONTROL AND FEATURES FOR SATELLITE POSITIONING SYSTEM RECEIVERS”, by Mangesh Chansarkar, Sundar Raman, James Brown, Robert Harvey, Peter Michali, Bill Higgins, Paul Underbrink, Henry Falk, Charles Norman, which a claim to priority is made and is incorporated by reference herein.
PCT Patent Application titled “Control and Features For Satellite Positioning System Receivers, filed on Sep. 2, 2004 with serial number PCT/US2004/028542 that claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application 60/499,961, entitled “A GPS System”, filed on Sep. 2, 2003 witch a claim to priority is made and is incorporated by reference herein and also claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/546,816, filed on Feb. 23, 2004, entitled “CONTROL AND FEATURES FOR SATELLITE POSITIONING SYSTEM RECEIVERS”, by Mangesh Chansarkar, Sundar Raman, James Brown, Robert Harvey, Peter Michali, Bill Higgins, Paul Underbrink, Henry Falk, Charles Norman, which a claim to priority is made and is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile communication systems and in particular to Satellite Positioning Systems (SATPS) aided communication systems.